


Nie zwariuj ze mną

by Olgie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode:s02e08, M/M, Mike loves Will, Spoilers, Will loves mike
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Droga Tokomi, wesołych Mikołajek.To trochę skomplikowane, bo napisałam dla Ciebie tekst, po czym dowiedziałam się, że może Ci się nie spodobać, a przecież chciałam zrobić Ci przyjemność. Więc napisałam nowy tekst. Tylko, że jest w nim spojler, o czym zorientowała się zbyt późno,Proszę, ić obejrzeć S02E08 Stranger Things, a potem wróć przeczytać.Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Jeśli jednak chciałabyś spojrzeć na ten drugi tekst (też ST), to z przyjemnością go wstawię.Will musi wrócić. Ktoś musi mu pomóc.





	Nie zwariuj ze mną

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts).



Krzyczał z całych sił, tak głośno, że aż zdarł sobie gardło. Krzyczał: “Odejdź” do ostatniej chwili, a wyrazy odbijały mu się echem w głowie. Ale to nic nie dało. Ten Cień wtargnął w niego i tak. Wcale nie odszedł, a przecież Bob mówił, że nie ma nic trudnego w odpędzeniu strachu.

Jak bardzo się mylił.

Początek był...łagodny. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu Willa snuła się ciemna mgła. Czuł ją, wzbudzała w nim niepokój. Te wizje i koszmary miały przecież minąć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że było wręcz przeciwnie - stawały się _realne_.

Najpierw pojawił się głos. Chociaż nie, to nie był głos, on nie mówił ani nie miał żadnego brzmienia. Ale sprawiał, że Will potrafił go zrozumieć. Nie lubił ciepła. Will wiedział o tym tak dobrze, jakby ta informacja tkwiła w jego umyśle cały czas.

Zanim chłopiec zdążył się zorientować, okazało się, że widzi. A może raczej nie widzi. Zdawało mu się, jakby jednym okiem mógł dostrzec to, co Cień, a drugim rzeczywistość. Jednak dość szybko obraz rzeczywistości zaczął maleć, a potwór przejmował jego pole widzenia. Wtedy jeszcze wiedział, co robi. Czasu nie było wiele, więc rysował, tak dokładnie i szybko jak mógł, bo musiał zostawić jakąś wskazówkę. Już wówczas domyślał się, że nie ma szans wygrać tej walki.

Ale Will walczył. Z całych sił. Próbował stawić opór, jak tylko mógł. Robił wszystko, walczył zaciekle o każdy milimetr swojego umysłu. Krzyczał, szarpał się, bił i kopał. Ale ta istota była potężniejsza. Jak on, trzynastolatek, mógł zwalczyć wroga, który chciał go opanować? Jak miał pokonać to monstrum, które siało spustoszenie w jego głowie, rozprzestrzeniało się jak rozlana woda?

Aż w końcu nadszedł ten moment, gdy Will nie mógł zrobić już nic. Ten moment, w którym korzenie zajęły się ogniem, a istota w środku niego zawyła niczym ranny wilk. Ból był oszałamiający. Padł na ziemię, poczuł pierwsze wstrząsy drgawek, a potem przegrał. I wylądował, brutalnie zepchnięty przez Cień, gdzieś na krańcach swego umysłu.

Chłód. Mrok. Zło. Strach.

Druga Strona. _W nim._

Wydawało mu się, że leży, skulony w embrionalnej pozycji i trzęsie się. Było ciemno, panowała cisza, nie mógł sięgnąć do własnego ciała, nie mógł się nim posłużyć.

Aż wreszcie _usłyszał._ To był głos, prawdziwy głos, jednocześnie słodki i twardy, jak wiśniowa landrynka. Z początku bardzo, bardzo cichy, jak szept na wietrze. Ale tu nie było wiatru. A głos był.

Will wstał. Na trzęsących się nogach ruszył w stronę dźwięku. Z każdym swoim krokiem słyszał go coraz wyraźniej, zaczynał rozróżniać słowa.

—...użyłeś chyba każdego koloru z pudełka.

Koloru? Kolor w pudełku. Kredki!

Słuchał opowieści swojej mamy o kredkach w stu dwudziestu kolorach, podarowanych na ósme urodziny i tęczowym statku kosmicznym. Słuchał słów Jonathana, który mówił o odejściu taty; o Zamku Byersów i o tym, jak przeziębili się, bo w trakcie budowy padał deszcz. Każde słowo słyszał coraz wyraźniej. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale się bał. Strach przed Cieniem był paraliżujący, ale musiał coś zrobić, musiał! Zaczął biec, coś poczuł. Wciąż nic nie widział, była tylko ciemność, ale czuł chłód, nie ten mroczny. Inny. Miły, świeży. Czuł powiew chłodu na swojej twarzy. Tak! Nie musi widzieć, byle mógł odzyskać panowanie nad ciałem!

— Pamiętasz, gdy się poznaliśmy?

To był inny głos. Nie mamy i nie jego brata. Znajomy, _bliski_. Czyj? Zna ten głos. Jego serce zabiło mocniej. Na pewno? Na pewno, poczuł to. Jeszcze trochę. Mów, proszę mów do mnie.

— To...był pierwszy dzień przedszkola. Nikogo nie znałem. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Czułem się samotny i wystraszony. A potem zobaczyłem cię na huśtawce. Też huśtałeś się sam. Podszedłem do ciebie i spytałem: ”Czy chciałbyś zostać moim kolegą?”. Powiedziałeś “tak”. To najlepsze, co w życiu zrobiłem.

Mike.

Mike!

Will zakrył dłonią usta. Czy krzyknął to naprawdę? Czy teraz potwór przyjdzie po niego? Zamarł w oczekiwaniu.

— Will, jeśli tam jesteś...czy mógłbyś porozmawiać ze mną? Proszę. — Głos jego mamy łamał się coraz bardziej.

Po chwili usłyszał swój własny głos, choć był pewny, że się nie odezwał.

— Puśćcie mnie.

Znów zaczął biec.

I coś...zaskoczyło. To był dźwięk podobny do tego, jaki wydaje prawidłowo otwierany zamek. Coś się zmieniło, na lepsze. Will właśnie wygrał jakąś bitwę.

Odzyskał kontrolę nad prawą dłonią. Jak skontaktować się z nimi wyłącznie za pomocą dłoni?

Oczywiście! Mike, to z tobą nauczyłem się alfabetu Morse’a.

— Tutaj.

Jestem. Zamknijcie bramę, a ja wrócę do was.

Wrócę do ciebie, mój przyjacielu.


End file.
